


Curious Taste

by jkl789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Cunnilingus, F/F, Porn, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dany performs cunnilingus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Taste

Irri pleasures her night after night, but it’s never occurred to Dany to reciprocate. Irri is doing what she feels is her duty by providing her queen with sexual satisfaction. Dany accepts her service without question or hesitation. It is simply something her maid does, like brushing her hair, and Dany no more thinks she is required to pleasure Irri in return than she thinks she’s required to brush her hair.

The first few times Irri pleasured her, she’d used her fingers to caress Dany. But once she put her face between Dany’s thighs and licked her to orgasm, Dany would not let her go back to merely providing manual stimulation, not after knowing what great pleasure her tongue could give. 

Most nights Dany drifts to sleep in the afterglow of orgasm while Irri is still between her legs lapping gently at her cunt. Tonight, however, she just can’t fall asleep. She’s had orgasm after orgasm, and poor Irri had begged permission to stop for a drink of water, but Dany is still restless. She misses riding Drogo for their mutual pleasure and falling asleep in his arms. 

“Kiss me,” she commands Irri.

Irri obediently kisses her and Dany can taste her own intimate taste. It is an intriguing saltiness. She wonders if it is her own unique taste, or whether all women taste of salt. Why would the singers sing about the sweet taste of a woman’s love if women taste salty?

“I wish to taste your woman’s juices,” she tells Irri. “Lie back.” 

“It is not right that you serve me, khaleesi,” Irri protests.

“I am not serving you, Irri. I want you to serve me by letting me taste your cunt.”

At this, Irri gives in. She lays back and spreads her legs so Dany can get to her cunt. Dany takes a deep breath. Irri’s cunt does not smell _nice_ , like flowers or perfume, but it smells _good_ nonetheless. The first tentative swipe of her tongue confirms that Irri, at least, also tastes salty. Dany licks her again, but the taste is the same. Irri’s juices flow fast, making the air smell even more strongly of cunt. 

Her curiosity has been sated, but Dany decides to reward Irri for her loyal service. She keeps licking her, and remembering the things Irri does, she sticks her tongue in Irri’s cunt and tries to lick her from the inside. 

“Khaleesi, if you do not stop, I will come.”

“Then come,” Dany orders her. She redoubles her efforts to pleasure Irri. 

When Irri does come, she comes silently and a great flood of juices stream from her cunt. Dany kisses her on the mouth so she can taste herself, and embraces her for a moment. It almost feels like they’re lovers. But it is only a brief moment. 

“That was a great honor, khaleesi. I am not worthy, but I thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, Irri. Thank you for your service.” Dany releases her maid from the embrace and touches her shoulder. “I think once more before I sleep.”

Obedient as ever, the former slave crawls between Dany’s legs and begins to pleasure her. Dany sighs in contentment. She might taste Irri again some time, when the mood strikes her, but for now she is glad to have Irri’s tongue at her command.


End file.
